warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Unit Customization
All Unit Customization Items are Upgraded and Applied in the Workshop. General Info With the introduction of the Workshop came Unit 'Customization. These customizations give improvements to specific unit attributes, such as ''Rate of Fire, Acceleration, Better Protection versus 'Turrets'' and so forth. There are several choices for the Commander to make in each category of each available Unit. *'Schematic - ' This is the term used to describe a Unit Type being available for Customization, therefore having a schematic of a Unit allows it to show up and be customized in the Workshop. *'There are currently 6 Schematics available commonly.' With the construction of the Workshop the player receives the schematics for the Heavy Gunner'', ''[[Mortar Team|'Mortar Team', ]]Suicide Bomber, Razorback, Paladin and Mega Tank, given that those units have been unlocked already. Several more will become available to all players in the future including schematics for Air Units. *'Additional Schematics from Special Events.' Schematics of Special Event Units 'will on occasion be introduced as a prize of a 'Special Event 'and may be obtained from the 'Event Shop. So far only the Schematic for the Gatling Truck is available this way. *'The Units must be Unlocked to receive Schematic.' The Player will only see schematics for Units in the Workshop that they have researched and unlocked. *'Each Schematic has several Component Categories.' For instance the Heavy Gunner 'has 4 Categories: Machine Gun, Machine Gun Rounds, Infantry Armor and Infantry Training. Some Categories may be used by more than one Schematic, such as the Infantry Training Category may be used by all available schematics that are designated as Infantry ( Heavy Gunner, Mortar Team & Suicide Bomber ). *'Each Category has several Components options to choose from. For instance the Machine Gun category for the HG has three Component options: Increased Fire Rate, Increased Range or Wider Cone of Damage. Each category may only have one Component per Design ( see next ). *'Each Schematic may be assigned up to 9 Designs.' Designs are combinations of player selected Components that are saved. Once saved the Design may be added to individual Units of that Unit Type. Infantry Schematics *'Exclusive to Heavy Gunner Schematic & Gatling Truck Schematic' ( See Below ) **''Machine Gun'' ***Belt Feeder : Fire Rate Increase ( 5 Levels ) ***Precision Barrel : Range Increase (5 Levels ) ***Sawed-off Barrel : Wider Cone of Damage ( 1 Level ) **''Machine Gun Rounds'' ***High Explosive Round : Adds Splash Damage / Slightly Reduces Damage ( 5 Levels ) ***Incendiary Round : Shots Set Targets on Fire. ( 5 Levels ) ***Armor Piercing Round : Increased Damage to Vehicles ( 5 Levels ). *'Exclusive to Suicide Bomber Schematic' **''Suicide Vest'' ***High Charge Explosive : Increased AOE size ( 5 Levels ) ***Cryo Payload : Add Cryo AOE on Death ( 1 Levels ) ***Napalm Payload : Add Napalm AOE on Death ( 1 Levels ) *Shared Among All Available Infantry '' ( HG, Mortar Team & Suicide )'' **''Infantry Training'' ***Troop Conditioning : Troops Can Move More Quickly In Battle ( 5 Levels ) ***Agility : Troops Can Pass Through Walls & Barricades without Hindrance ( 1 Levels ) **''Infantry Armor'' ***Exposure Suit : Immune to Freeze ( 1 Levels ) ***Impact Padding : Immune to Concussion ( 1 Levels ) ***Body Armor : Incoming Turret Damage Reduced ( 5 Levels ) ***Bomb Disposal Suit : No Damage From Mines, Incoming Damage Reduced ( 1 Levels ) ***Unknown Tech Item : Powered Skin Suit, Immune to Freeze/Cryo and Concussion ( 5 Levels ) (Found In Ruins of M.A.Y.H.E.M. Bases) Vehicle Customization *'Exclusive to Paladin' **''120mm Barrel'' ***Heavy Barrel : Increased Range ( 5 Levels ) ***Unknown Tech Item (Angled barrel) : Shots go over walls( 1 Level ) ( Found In Ruins of Eastern Horde Bases ) **''120mm Shells'' ***Anti-Armor Shells : Increased Damage vs. Vehicles ( 5 Levels ) ***Fragmentation Shells : Increased Damage vs. Infantry ( 5 Levels ) ***Cryo Shells : Adds Freeze Effect on Damage( 5 Levels ) **''Medium Armor'' ***Medium Hardened Armor : Reduced Damage From Ground Units ( 5 Levels ) ***Medium Steel Plated Roof : Reduced Damage From Air Units ( 5 Levels ) **''Tank Engine'' ***Dual Turbine Tank Engine : Higher Top Speed ( 5 Levels ) ***High RPM Tank Transmission : Higher Acceleration ( 5 Levels ) ***Supercharged Tank Engine : Higher Top Speed & Acceleration ( 5 Levels ) *'Exclusive to Elite/Mega Tank' **''280mm Barrel'' ***Enhanced Breach Loader : Increased Fire Rate ( 5 Levels ) ***Adv. Twin Barrels : Burst Fire ( 1 Levels ) ***Angled Barrel : Shots Go Over Walls ( 1 Levels ) **''280mm Shells'' ***Anti-Armor Shells : Increased Damage vs. Vehicles ( 5 Levels ) ***Anti-Infantry Shells : Increased Damage vs. Infantry ( 5 Levels ) ***Ground Penetrating Shells : Increased Damage vs. Bunkers ( 5 Levels ) ***Assult Shells : Increased Damage vs. Buildings & Walls ( 5 Levels ) ***Incendiary Shells : Adds Fire Status Effect on Hits ( 5 Levels ) **''Heavy Armor'' ***Heavy Hardened Armor : Reduced Damage From Ground Units ( 5 Levels ) ***Heavy Steel Plated Roof : Reduced Damage From Air Units ( 5 Levels ) **''Heavy Tank Engine'' ***Magnum Heavy Tank Engine : Higher Top Speed ( 5 Levels ) ***High RPM Heavy Transmission : Higher Acceleration ( 5 Levels ) ***Supercharged Heavy Engine : Higher Top Speed & Acceleration ( 5 Levels ) **''Advanced Targeting System'' ***Unknown Tech Item : Multi-Target ( 5 Levels ) (Found In Ruins of Highway Zealots Bases) *''Shared Among All Available Tanks' ( Paladin & Mega )'' **Heavy Treads' ***Upgraded Treads : Movement Speed Increased ( 5 Levels ) ***Minesweeper Treads : Reduced Mine Damage ( 5 Levels ) ***Unknown Tech Item : '''Increase turning speed 5% '(1 Level ) (Found In Ruins of Sickle Syndicate Bases) *'Exclusive to Elite/Gatling Truck' **''Vehicle Armor'' ***Hardened Armor : Reduced Damage From Ground Units ( 5 Levels ) ***Steel Plated Roof : Reduced Damage From Air Units ( 5 Levels ) **''Heavy Tank Engine'' ***High-Compression Engine : Higher Top Speed ( 5 Levels ) ***High RPM Transmission : Higher Acceleration ( 5 Levels ) ***Supercharged Engine : Higher Top Speed & Acceleration ( 5 Levels ) **''Wheels'' ***All Wheel Steering : Better Turn Radius ( 1 Level ) ***Kevlar Reinforced Tires : Reduced Damage from Mines ( 5 Levels ) ***Unknown Tech Item : To Be Revealed '( 1 Levels ) (Found In Ruins of Black Widow Bases) *'Exclusive to Elite/Gatling Truck & 'Elite/Heavy Gunner ' ( See Above ) **''Machine Gun'' ( See Heavy Gunner ) **''Machine Gun Rounds'' ( See Heavy Gunner ) 'Additional Facts' *Customized Units and non Customized have the same repair time. *The Icons/Symbols of Customized Units are seen by attackers. *When on the ''Public Test Server ''prior to the official release there were two additional Unit Types available for Customization: Mortar Team & Razorback. *There is currently a bug with the lost tech: you may found lost tech from a specific base in other bases (eg: Found a Highway Zealots tech in a Red Lokust base). 'Galleries' Schematics ---- Workshop.png|Available Unit Types Heavy Gunner Categories.jpg|Heavy Gunner Schematic Suicide Bomber Categories.jpg|Suicide Bomber Schematic MortarTeam-NotReleased.jpg|Mortar Team Schematic Paladin Categories.jpg|Paladin Schematic Mega Tank Categories.jpg|Mega Tank Schematic Razorback.jpg|Razorback Schematic Gat-Schematic3.png|Gatling Schematic found in Event Shop Lost Tech Items ---- Machined Treads Progress-Sickle-1.jpg|Machined Treads Progress - From Sickle Syndicate Clipboard01.jpg|Machined Treads Progress Double Strike 1 Progress.jpg|Double Strike 1 Progress Powered Skinsuit 1 Progress.jpg|Powered Skinsuit 1 Progress UnknownTechItem-Gat.jpg|Unknown Tech Item for Gatling Truck Misc Images ---- Workshop2.png|Equipping Individual Units MortarTeam-NotReleased.jpg|Unreleased Unit Type - Mortar Team Razorback-NotReleased.jpg|Unreleased Unit Type - Razorback